A conventional suitcase lock is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and includes a base (100) on the base portion (200) of the suitcase and an engaging part (101) on the cover (201) of the suitcase. The base (100) has an aperture (102) defined therein which is designed to receive a locking frame (103) extending from the engaging part (101). Two number disks (104) are rotatably connected to the base (100) and the two number disks (104) set a pre-determined set of numbers to allow the locking frame on the engaging part (101) to disengaged form the base (100) by shifting the control button (105) on the base (100). In other words, when a user wants to open the cover (201), he/she has to use one hand to pull a tab (202) on the engaging part (101) and the other hand to shift the control button (105). It is convenient for the user when other stuff is held by his/her hand. Furthermore, the number disks (104) are accessible to anyone so that they could be changed or operated unintentionally or intentionally. Because the process for changing the codes set by operating the number disks (104) are similar for most of the suitcases in the market.
The present invention intends to provide a suitcase lock which can be opened by one hand and when changing the locking code, a tool such as a coin is needed to rotate a setting member then the user can change the locking code.